Femenina
by Kyle-Neko
Summary: Ella no era precisamente la chica mas femenina pero a los ojos de el ella era especial.


_Disclaimer: Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

" _ **Femenina"**_

Nunca comprendí del todo esa palabra. Vi a muchas chicas en el "trabajo" ser así, pero, no yo...muchas veces fui hasta confundida con un varón pero nunca fue importante para mí.

—Hey, te estoy hablando...

Mire a quien me despertó de mi ensimismamiento, el me miro y sentí sus ojos grises casi atravesarme.

— ¡Q-que pasa! –Mi lengua se trabo, nervios y frio por mi espalda.

— _No le veo lo malo que me "gustes" tranquilízate anormal..._

Agite mi cabeza evitando contacto visual fingiendo que leía documentos sobre mi escritorio desordenado.

—Zoe... –Mi garganta se secó al escuchar su voz tan jodidamente profunda al llamarme así, digo jamás lo hacía.

—Dime... –Alce un poco la mirada y nos observamos, el con un deje de extrañes.

—Estas roja, ¿Estas enferma? –Su voz era suave pero igual dura.

¡Demonios!

Yacía casi un mes que en una conversación donde todo comenzó con un "eres una rara cuatro ojos sucia y molesta" y un "pequeño obsesivo de la limpieza" el me apuñalo con su confesión.

 _"No le veo lo malo que me "gustes" tranquilízate anormal..."_

Quería atribuirlo al café, luego a su no tan reciente perdida de sus subordinados pero cuando le pedí seriedad el solo me miro con su típico ceño fruncido haciendo que yo huyera.

Desde ese día el dejo de tratarme despectivamente, no burlas, no apodos solo "Zoe".

No lo odiaba, solo era raro, el actuaba como alguien amable y yo me sentía nerviosa de repente.

Luego de una corta, MUY corta conversación el abandono mi oficina y yo respire libremente, santos titanes ese pedazo de humano me asustaba, me cubrí la cabeza con las hojas sobre el escritorio escuchando el golpeteo de la puerta y esta abriéndose haciéndome saltar mostrándome toda roja.

— ¿Estas bien Hanji? –Nanaba me miraba desde la entrada sujetando una charola con dos tazas.

— ¡BANANA! –Grite rodeando el escritorio hasta estar frente a ella con expresión angustiada.

— ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI! –Ella se exalto pero pronto cambio su expresión a una más suave dejando la charola en el escritorio. —Qué te pasa porque estas así...no me digas que otra estrategia titánica no salió bien... –Negué lentamente sentándome en una silla seguida por Nanaba.

—Te contare...no es nada sobre titanes. —Ella alzo una ceja moviendo su cabeza de forma que yo comprendiera que podía comenzar a exponer el motivo de mi drama. —Veras...

Me tomo casi una hora explicarle todo y a cada palabra mía referente a mi problema ella se limitaba a asentir tragando saliva. Cuando termine nos quedamos en silencio por casi cinco minutos hasta que ella dijo un "Ho..." largo y luego suspiro para sonreírme con su típica calma.

—Y... ¿Él te gusta? –Su voz me crispo y la mire algo confusa. —El sargento, maniaco de la limpieza, corto, Ackerman...

Parpadee continuamente y entonces me pare de un brinco.

' **Era eso'**

Sí, yo hasta ese momento NO era consiente de mis sentimientos y Nanaba lo noto negando con la cabeza.

—Nunca pensé en es eso Banana, pero...

—Eres muy descuidada con las emociones, siempre me pregunte cuanto tardarías en vivir esto...yo creí que Levi era más idiota con respecto a sus sentimientos, pero inclusive Mike me había comentado que hacía tiempo para ser exacta desde aquella chica... –Nanaba detuvo sus palabras pensativa y luego tomo aire y continuo ante mi mirada sorprendida que poco a poco se volvía incrédula. —Petra...ella fue el detonante a una revelación para él, sus emociones...esa chica fue tan importante para el en aquel tiempo y luego tu ayudaste a que todo se volviera claro...

Al caer la noche me di cuenta de seguir en mi oficina sola, no sé qué había pasado solo escuche a Nanaba decirme o mas bien pedirme "abrir los ojos y el corazón más allá del trabajo y mi irracional "obsesión"

Suspire largamente, todo era silencio absoluto más que el chirrido de mi silla y los grillos afuera, analice mi situación, mis emociones.

Siempre me gusto, el me gustaba pero era algo insano, siempre de forma científica; necesitaba saber de dónde ese cuerpo tenia tal fuerza y rapidez, como es que podía acabar sus batallas con leves daños, además me gustaba en forma de fastidiar, hacerlo rabiar, ponerle apodos bobos y escucharlo gritarme o tirar de mi cabello. Por dios algo así como masoquismo.

Entonces algo dentro de mí se encendió y yo sonreí como tonta. Más de lo normal.

—Con que sigues aquí... ¿Que no pretendes cenar? Todos ya están hasta dormidos –Mi confusión entro lentamente trayendo consigo una bandeja con comida.

Le mire detenidamente analizándolo, el movió los papeles colocando la comida frente a mí, hablaba de forma tranquila sobre mis descuidos y yo solo asentía como autómata, por fin él se sentó al otro lado mirándome, comencé a comer motivada por su ceño fruncido. Todo rato callado hasta que termine, removió todo dispuesto a irse luego de pedirme dormir pronto y fue entonces que me decidí a hablar.

— ¡Oye! –Alce la voz llamando su atención, carraspee y formule mi pregunta. — ¿Qué piensas de mí? –Parpadeo lentamente hasta que se decidió a hablar.

—Pienso que eres estúpida, ruidosa, sucia, cuatro ojos, descoordinada, irresponsable, poco femenina...–

—Bien, bien ya entendí... –Suspire decepcionada pero fingiendo desinterés. –

—...Pero si no fueras así yo no estaría ahora aquí ahora... –

Alce la vista y lo mire tragando saliva, momento de saber que pasaría al sincerarme.

—Entonces ¿Te gusto?

El solo asintió como si nada y yo me atreví a dudar.

— ¿Porque yo?

Chasqueo la lengua pero no parecía incómodo.

—El tiempo, situaciones, vivencias y todo...es complicado ni yo lo comprendo y aclaro lo que pienso de ti es en un sentido positivo...-

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos y luego respire hondo lista para aclarar nuestra situación.

—Yo no había pensado en mis sentimientos... –Lo mire fijamente y el a mi esperando saber más. –Pero ahora abiertamente puedo admitir que me gustas y mis sentimientos están bien definidos, sé que no soy femenina y tampoco bonita y mírame soy una obsesiva yo...

No sentí sus pasos ni su presencia, solo pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos evitando que siguiera hablando. No sé cuánto duro pero fue agradable.

—Solo cállate...ya se lo que piensas de ambos y créeme que me importa poco. –

Como siempre fue tan indiferente y cuando estaba por objetar el simplemente lo hizo, volvió a besarme y al separarse note lo que para él era una sonrisa, llena de su típica autosuficiencia y orgullo.

Antes de poder hablar el afirmo mi poca femineidad pero igual afirmo que de mi le gustaba la libertad de mi ser a pesar de que muchas veces lo irritaba pero yo para él y solo para él era como para mí los titanes, una ridícula pero apasionada "obsesión".

* * *

Notas Finales: Un nuevo fic aunque muy no se, lento pero necesitaba hacerlo. En fin gracias por leer y reviews(?) no(?) jajajaja ok gracias.


End file.
